


it comes and goes in waves

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Baekhyun is scared, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Park Chanyeol, like really, only 3 seconds of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: The world ended when Baekhyun was having sex for the first time.Well, there's a first for everything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future, flashfics





	it comes and goes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tiny Sparks flash fiction challenge #4 Into The Future.
> 
> I had lots of fun with this little challenge and I hope you'll love it just as much as I do.

When the first wave hit the city and slowly started spreading, people ran away in pure horror. Highways packed with thousands of families trying to leave; trying to get away from whatever just dropped straight from heaven.

And Baekhyun? He didn't really notice what was going on in his lovely hometown because, well, Baekhyun was busy. He had the curtains shut, slow seductive music in the background while his boyfriend was making love to him. It was clumsy and messy. They both had no experience but when Chanyeol hit his prostate dead on for the first time he threw his head back, whining loudly. Knowing he did something right, Chanyeol pushed deeper into his delicate boyfriend while leaving affectionate little bites on his neck.

Later, when the second wave started spreading, Baekhyun had just experienced the best orgasm of his 20 years of life. Both didn't hear the sirens going off.

The third wave was probably the second to worst one. At this point thousands of people had died, some fighting for their life while others stared at the thick approaching mist with tired eyes.  
On the 27th of June 2025, when the clock hit 8 am, was the last time the government spoke to the citizens through official news channels on the radio. It was a rather short message: „35.0513°N, 129.0872°E STAY SAFE" The robotic voice kept repeating it exactly 20 times before switching to white noise.

Baekhyun felt himself being shaken awake, a lazy smile on his face when the first thing that popped up in his mind was the last night. „Yeollie cuddle me." But when the shaking didn't stop, and he opened his eyes to a panicked looking Chanyeol, confusion, and worry was slowly settling in his veins. „What's wrong?", he asked and sat up eyeing him nervously. The only answers he got were the clothes being thrown on his lap while his boyfriend furiously shoved more of them into a backpack. „Quick we have to go. Now."

It took Baekhyun about a week of running and desperate crying to realize what was happening and that it wasn't one of the crazy nightmares he had from time to time.  
Chanyeol held him close, whispering calm words. „You're okay Love. I'm right here." And because he was desperate and terrified, he believed him even though their situation was far from being safe. They were cramped in a locked train bathroom, Chanyeols’ big jacket warming them. Public transportation wasn't running anymore. Nothing was. And even though he was scared, he fell asleep to better dreams. 

They only figured out the weird coordinates when the fourth and final wave started developing. „Taejongdae Resort Park? A safe place maybe?", Baekhyun asked while they were looking for an abandoned car they could use. „I hope so." Grabbing his boyfriends' big hand he anxiously looked around. „What if there are more of them Yeol?" A reassuring squeeze helped him to calm down. „Then I'll protect us." 

Protecting. That's what Chanyeol was good at. His highest priority was protecting Baekhyun. The urge to do that grew even bigger when a pale looking little girl with cloudy eyes jumped at Baekhyuns' throat just as they turned into a narrow street. He almost lost it right then and there. If Baekhyun didn't pull him away from the shaking body, which was now on the ground with Chanyeol hovering above it, he would have killed her — would have killed this thing.  
„Stop! It's just a little girl. Yeol, please!" 

A week later they had a talk while driving down an empty highway. „You know, sometimes we won't be able to just run away Baby." Baekhyun was already shaking his head. „I don't want to kill them. They were in the mist. What if they're just sick?" Already crying again he was being pulled into a strong chest. „But we have to live. You saw what happens when they catch someone. When they bite someone." A weak whimper escaped Baekhyuns' mouth and he hated himself for agreeing with his boyfriend. „I know. I'm just so scared."

To say he was useless at fighting was an understatement. He was the worst while Chanyeol found his new element. „It's okay as long as you stay near me. Do you hear me? Stay by my side!"

Just why didn't he stay by Chanyeols' side? Baekhyun almost lost his mind when he came back to their little makeshift camp and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. And when he heard growling and shuffling noises coming near him, he whipped his head around in a full panic, nervously fumbling with his knife which was stuck on his belt. When the growling figure threw itself at him he still wasn't able to get his knife out. And when his head hit the ground and everything turned black he thought, oh, so that's what dying felt like: Memories of Chanyeol floating through his head while his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. Thump. Thump. Thump.

He stopped fighting.

But his heart didn't. When he awoke with a dull pain in his head while someone cradled him to their chest he gave himself a once-over. This wasn't heaven or the next life. And the person was now kissing his head while sniffling softly. Oh Park Chanyeol, his stupid, strong giant. „I'm not dead." Chanyeol almost chuckled at that. „Don't ever do that again, I had to pull this monster off you and I thought it was over Baekhyun. I really thought." Lifting his head was easier than he thought. „You were gone." A soft sigh escaped Chanyeols' chapped lips. „I was looking for you Baek." — „Oh." 

From this day on Chanyeol never let his eyes leave his boyfriend for one single second. They might still be hundreds of miles away from the safe haven, but they had each other. And they won't lose that. 

„Don't you dare stop fighting ever again Byun Baekhyun."

„I won't. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
